The RLSA
The RLSA, short for Red Light Security Agency, is a military organization which was present during most of the third millenia . It was founded in the intention of protecting the people of Earth against the power of the Red Light. History Founding and the Red War The RLSA was founded during the beginning of the Red War. In that war, the shined army, led by Charles Dalion, conquered the entirety of Europe and the Middle East as well as a great part of Africa, mostly in the northwest, and a more than half of mainland Asia. The NUARL, Nations United Against the Red Light, was founded through the unity of the North, South and central American states, as well as South Africa, New Zealand, Australia and Japan, who decided to unify their military and collaborate research. The NUARL was composed of two branches: The RLSA, the military branch, and the CoSR, Centre of Scientific Research, the scientific branch. The CoSR was founded in the belief that the shined forces could only be defeated with the use of advanced technology. The CoSR was highly financed by the members of the NUARL as well as several sovereign states that had not yet been shined. This led to a drastic advancement in technology in only a few years. Those years saw the development of Hypersteel, deep space maneuvering, shielding, energy based projectiles, interplanetary communications, artificial gravity and cloning. After a few years, The Shined Forces landed in Africa. This forced the NUARL to slow down their research and focus on their military. The RLSA then decided to build a base which would serve as their stronghold and headquarters. South Africa was a suggested location, but since it was unsure if the shined forces would take the country or not, they settled for a desert in the southwest reaches of the United States. Thus, RLSA-Earth was built. The RLSA fought against the shined forces for years in Africa, advancing very little. After the RLSA clones came of fighting age, the RLSA found themselves with a grand new army, with whom they launched an offensive against the shined forces from the south and from the east. After fighting two fronts for no more than a year, the shined forces were overwhelmed. Their last stand took place in London. After the end of the Red War. The RLSA was forced to construct a military base offworld to contain the Billions of clones that were scattered across the Earth. This led to the creation of RLSA-Mercury, which was used to house and practically fully feed every RLSA clone. The desert lands around RLSA-Earth were given to the RLSA. During that same time, a third branch was added to the NUARL: the RLPA, Red Light Prevention Agency. The RLPA was made to prevent another red light related catastrophe from occurring. In 2589, the RLSA burned down the temple of the Church of Divine Illumination and killed five innocent people in the act. This caused a worldwide outrage against the RLSA. People started to wonder why their governments were sending so much of their tax money to the RLSA. Three countries: South Africa, Australia and New Zealand, withdrew from the NUARL. The RLSA participated in bringing down the Church of Divine Illumination. Due to the lack of finances, the RLSA was forced to elaborate a reform which would make their organization more self sufficient. They started by setting up a settlement on Venus to harness thermal energy to use a power source.